Screaming Eagle
by Chaosservant
Summary: After 210 years entombed in ice, an Army Lieutenant awakens. From the ashes of the War of Annihilation he shall help forge a nation to withstand the test of time, and the scum of the Wasteland shall come to fear the Screaming Eagle. This is a story written mostly while half asleep as such quality is not guaranteed, constructive criticism welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Idyllic is the word he would use to describe Sanctuary Hills. Since his parents had immigrated from Germany he'd been shuffled around from city to city, never having any time to put down roots. It was that reason he joined the Army in the first place, to regain a sense of order in his life. He'd risen through the ranks at a staggering pace, getting a field commission to Lieutenant in just five years. For that he was the target of much mallus from the lower ranking enlisted. Despite the ridicule he had to endure at first, he had relished his time in the 101st Airborne. He came to love his men like brothers, and they him.

He was on currently on extended leave at the moment due to injuries endured in the Yangtze Campaign. With that in mind he stared intently at the burn scars that marred his face. A Chinese Inferno unit had gotten the drop on his platoon as they made their way up the Yangtze river to rendezvous with the 82nd. The flames had burned Carlson and Kowalski to ash before anyone could react. Jameson was caught in the periphery of the flames and his face melted clean off his body, while the rest of his squad was pinned by Chinese riflemen. The flames had licked at his face and burned away the outermost layers of flesh on his left cheek leaving an ugly layer of burn scars on his otherwise average face. He was broken from his revelry when a hand gripped his shoulder from behind.  
"Staring at them isn't going to make them go away, you know?" came the melodious voice of his wife, Maria.  
"Yes, yes, I know, I know. Still, they really help with the grizzled veteran look, eh?" He replied, letting a bit of deadpan sarcasm leak into his voice.  
"Oh yes, so Very intimidating. Now are you done hogging the mirror? You still need to get dressed, and I still need to take a shower."The snark was palpable.  
"Oh, I don't know? Maybe I need another shower, hmm?" he suggested, eyebrows waggling suggestively.  
"Yeah, no. You need to finish getting ready or we'll be late, and I'd like to be on time for once."  
"Oh fine, you're no fun you know that?" He lamented with false disappointment.  
She laughed before shoving him out of the bathroom and closing the door. Chuckling to himself, he wandered into his bedroom and opened his closet. Inside hung a standard U.S. Army dress uniform with the Lieutenant's insignia and the Eagle of the 101st. On the left breast pocket was a name, Weiss. Quickly dressing, he grabbed his hat and made his way for the Tea he knew would be on the counter.  
"Ah! Master Ludwig! How are you on this fine morning? Oh, and not to worry your tea is as you like it, two sugars and piping hot!" Said the excitable Mr. Handy, Codsworth.  
"I am well Codsworth. And thank you, your tea making skills remain unmatched." he replied.

"Why thank you, sir." Codsworth said, perking up in all the pride a robot can show.  
"Ludwig! Could you check on Anna really quick?" Came the voice of Maria through the bathroom door.  
"Yeah, give me a moment!" He replied before making his way into Anna's room. The little one and a half year old was sleeping in her crib at the moment, but opened her eyes when he came near.

"Hey there, little one." Picking her up, he continued. "Let's go get you some food, eh?" He brought Anna into the kitchen and set her in her high chair before Codsworth swooped down with food. With that taken care of he sat down on the couch and started flipping through channels.  
"Sunday, Sunday, Sunday!-"  
"We will build a Great Wall and make Chi-"  
"Mr. House, I'm pregnant. And you are the-"  
"The weather forecast for the next two days is looking to be sunny with highs of 85 degrees." Ludwig finally decided on the local news.  
"Anna is done..ah..eating, sir. I shall take her to be cleaned up now" Codsworth announced, carefully picking Anna up with his actuating arms and taking her to her room.  
"Alright Codsworth, just be careful when picking her up."  
"Not a worry sir" he said, to the giggling of the little girl.

A knocking invaded his ears as he tried to settle into a comfortable position. He stood up and went to the door. Opening it he found Randy, the Vault-Tec rep who had a place in Sanctuary Hills.

"Good morning Ludwig. How are you on this fine morning?" He asked, as excitable as always.

"Good morning Randy, I am well. We're getting ready to go to the VA event in Lexington." Ludwig replied.

"Oh, then it's a good thing I caught up in time. I need you to look over and sign some last minute forms for your place in the Vault."

"Alright, let's see them." He said. Inviting Randy inside, he took a look at the papers and signed where he needed. He made extra care to read all the terms and conditions. He was a bit unsettled by the "increased reproduction for the survival of the human species" clause, but otherwise things seemed to check out.

"Here you go Randy, I'll see you this afternoon" he said, before ushering him out the door.

"Again? You'd think the first bunch of forms would have been enough" Maria said from the kitchen.

"Apparently they want to be thorough. At least they didn't want another stool sample, _that_ was weird" he said with a slight shudder.

"Little Miss Anna is cleaned and dressed" came Codsworth's voice.

"Good, now Cod, remember to watch her like a haw-" Ludwig was cut off by the sounding of the air raid siren.

The color drained from Ludwig's face before he yelled "Run, we need to get to the Vault now!" Maria grabbed Anna out of Codsworth's "arms" and ran out the door. Crossing over the bridge towards the Vault, they came across the gate that led to the Vault.

"Please, please you have to let us pass" came the panicked yells of the people outside the gate.

"I'm sorry, but only those on the list get through, you are not on the list. Now move along, or we will be forced to open fire."

"Sergeant, what seems to be the issue here?" Ludwig asked.

"Oh! Lieutenant! Um, sir. Well, these people aren't on the list, sir."

"How many people have entered the Vault?"

"About a hundred, sir."

"Vaults are built to house upwards of one thousand people, sergeant, those twenty will not harm anything. Now let them through, _that_ is an order."

"Uh, Yes Sir! Of course, sir."

Ludwig had sent his wife through beforehand so after that exchange, he and the grateful survivors made their way towards the Vault. Once at the elevator, he reassured his wife before it started down. When the elevator arrived at the bottom of the shaft, the overseer of the Vault looked over them with surprise.

"There are more of you then expected, though that's no matter. There's plenty of room for everyone! Now please, make your way to the decontamination center."

With that in mind, Ludwig and his family made his way down further into the Vault. When they approached the decontamination pods he started to feel uneasy. The pods looked familiar. He had seen something like them in Germany. At Munich University, test pods to preserve cadavers and comatose patients in cryogenic suspension. 'Though, maybe they only look the same, hah not likely.' he thought. 'Still, if we are suspended for long enough to wait out the fallout, it may work out quite well. Yeah, that must be what these are for' he rationalized, it's not like they could just leave them in there forever. Deciding to take the plunge he climbs into the pod and waits for the sweet embrace of the cold.

And so he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig awakened to the sound of an alarm. As he forced his eyes to open and his arms to move, he immediately noticed something was wrong. Firstly, his movements felt _far_ too sluggish. Even accounting for an extended period in cryo this should not have been the case, unless he had been suspended for far longer than the needed couple of years for the fallout to clear. Second, the people he could see going towards his wife's cryopod. He tried to get their attention, but the only thing he accomplished was making a rasping sound and weakly pounding on the door.

"Is this the one?" came a gravelly voice of the figure dressed in leather.

"It would seem so, look the child is there, as the record showed" said the figure in the hazmat suit.

"Well hurry up, I don't feel like getting caught in another Rad-Storm" said the leather bound male impatiently.

"The opening cycle has started ,stand back, and be ready to fire if necessary" the female said. Hearing this made Ludwig try even harder to get through the hatch to try and stop them. His strength was slowly returning, but his voice was still reduced to a shallow rasping. Suddenly, Maria's pod slid open and she nearly fell out of it. She tried to speak, but all that came out was ghoulish rasping. The female grabbed Anna and pulled her out of Maria's weakened arms.

"N-no, wh-*Cough*what a-are y-" that was as far as she got before being pistol whipped in the head. She slumped back into the pod as Ludwig struggled with all his might to force the release lever down. The female and his counterpart started walking away, but the male leaned in close to the view-port of Ludwig's pod and said something he couldn't quite hear as he was drifting into unconsciousness. He did not even feel the cold reassert itself, nor did he hear the electronic voice countdown before he drifted firmly into the sweet embrace of sleep.

The second time he awoke, Ludwig came too much easier. The lingering weakness lasted only minutes;however, he would not be able to talk for a few hours at least. The door to the pod slid open and he fell directly on his face, bruising his nose. Standing up disoriented he stumbled over to his wife's pod and looked in. There was frozen blood coating her pixie cut brunette hair, and frost was accumulated on her body. Looking for the manual release lever, he quickly lifted it, only to get a loud proclamation of "Manual Release Deactivated." He punched the glass of the window in frustration and groaned at the pain in his hand.

'Damn it, damn! I'll have to see if there is anyone here.' he thought. 'Though judging by the state of disrepair this place is in, I doubt I'll find anyone.' With this in mind he walked to the control terminal and tried to access the release system for the pods.'This is some obscenely heavy encryption, I'd have better luck prying them open with a crowbar then getting through here.' Moving on, he made his way through the door that led to Vault entrance. The door leading to the main entrance was sealed, and there were two ways to go from there. One led to a room containing hundreds of more pods, and the other led to a hallway. Taking the second route, Ludwig saw some _thing_ scuttle across the observation window that looked into the Reactor room.

"Was that a..Cockroach?" he asked to himself, disbelievingly. Walking forward he noticed a telescoping baton on the table and grabbed it. Extending the baton with a flick of his wrist, he walked through the door at the end of the room into the adjoining hallway. The moment he stepped through the door he was assaulted by five angry, three foot long, roaches.

"What the hell! Gah Fuck!" he exclaimed as one of them bit into his legs with its large pincers. Groaning in pain, he smashed the things carapace with the baton and smashed another with his boot heel. The remaining three flew toward him at the same time and he frantically swung the baton, killing two and wounding the other to such a degree that it could not move. With a final stomp, the roach was smeared across the ground. Its grotesque visage was made worse by the clear fluid seeping out of its mangled carapace.

"That was not okay, roaches are bad enough small, but three feet? No thank you" he said, only just realizing that he could talk again, though not without difficulty. As he made his way through the reactor room, being careful to stay away from the electricity arcing off the reactor coils, he noticed a skeleton wearing a lab coat.'The hell? Body's clearly not recent and he's clearly staff, but why would the staff have been killed? Hmm.' he thought, scenarios racing through his head. Moving on, he came across the door to the Overseer's Office where he hoped to find a way out, and answers as to what happened in the Vault while he slept. The door slid open and he immediately noticed the corpse of the Overseer lying by a chair, bullet through the skull. Looking closer he found an N-99 10mm sidearm on the table, along with a holster. He grabbed the pistol and strapped the holster to his hip. Now properly armed he looked into the security door set in the wall. Ludwig pulled open the door and grabbed the two boxes of 10mm ammo, along with a satchel to put them in. With those in hand he sat down at the terminal and started reading.

"Experiment? Meant to be permanent, what the hell's the point of such an experiment? There was a civil war of sorts, the staff split between those loyal to the overseer and those not. Huh. that explains the bodies. Ah, here we go. Overseer access tunnel." with that said he hit the selection to open the tunnel and walked through it. He shot the resting roaches off the wall and continued to the door at the end. On the other side of the door, he was greeted by the sight of the imposing cog shaped door of the Vault. Moving forward, he came across the skeleton of the head scientist and took the Pip-Boy off his wrist. Booting it up, he grabbed the interface cable and plugged it into the door control. After a slight delay the clear plastic covering of the button popped up, and he pressed it without a moment of hesitation. With a groaning sound the giant release clamp roared to life for the first time in ages, and inserted the prongs of its head into the Cog-door. An unholy grinding sound came forth from the cog as it was pulled back from the frame. The walkway extended and he crossed it. Walking to the elevator that brought him down here in the first place, Ludwig couldn't help but feel uneasy. 'What would life be like in the outside?' he thought, as he stepped onto the platform. As it raised ever so slowly from the abyss, he saw a light at the top of the shaft. The outside, home, was so close. He could feel the sun on his face, his wife in his arms, watching his daughter play with the neighborhood kids. All thought of what could have been, had it not been for the greed of nations, and the foolishness of man. He could have been doing such a thing now. Instead he is blinded by the light of an unfeeling sun, and breathes air that tasted of despair.

There were many ways his life could have gone, many paths he could have walked, and yet he had chosen this one. He would find his daughter, he would hold his wife again and tell her he loved her, and most of all, he would make whoever had kidnapped his Anna pay and pay dearly. With this thought in mind, and his destination set, he made his way down the arid path to Sanctuary Hills.

 **AN: Hello Ladies and Gentlebeings! I am Chaosservant, and welcome to the second chapter of Screaming Eagle. I'm glad to see that some people are actually showing interest in my writing.**

 **As you could probably tell, I'm going to be going off book for some of this story, as I don't feel like rehashing canon like a lemming, you know? Anyhow, Thanks for reading, and don't forget to drop a review. Though do be sure it contains a bit of substance.**

 **Also, to reply to Paladin Bailey: I have...Issues with the F4 Brotherhood that sadly prevent me from doing such things.**

 ***Cough*Railroad FTW*Cough***


	3. Chapter 3

The route back to Sanctuary Hills was quiet and barren of all but the hardiest of shrubs and trees. Ludwig walked into the remnants of the once idyllic community and heard a familiar humming in the air. 'Codsworth? Could he have survived?' he thought. He jogged to his old house, and sure enough, floating and attempting to garden, Codsworth was there.

"Codsworth! It is you" he said.

"M-master? Is that you? Truly? My optic system isn't malfunctioning again is it?" the British robot asked.

"Ha, yeah buddy, it's me. It's good to see a familiar face-err, eyestalk"

"Oh! How wonderful, the Master has returned! This is amazing, sir! However, I am quite surprised you have managed to stay so young looking, what with it having been two-hundred and ten years and all"

"Two-Hundred and ten years? What? Are you sure?"

"Quite positive sir, two-hundred and ten years, five months and seven days in fact." the robot supplied.

"Wow, that's quite a bit longer than I expected."

"Indeed sir. Now, before I forget, where is the misses and little Anna?" Codsworth inquired.

"Maria is trapped within the cryotubes we were interned in, and Anna, Anna was kidnapped. Taken by some bastards who raise the Vault" Ludwig replied.

"What!? That is unacceptable! We must get the misses out of there as soon as possible, then we shall cut a bloody swathe through this godless wasteland and bring those who stole the little one to the sword! Uh, sir" Codsworth raged, his voice taking on a manic property.

"Calm down Codsworth. There's nothing we can do for Maria right now, I can't break the encryption and you're not compatible with the computer systems in the Vault."

"Blast. Still, we can go on a bloody Crusade through the wastes to recover Anna, yes?"

"Not quite yet buddy. I need to get supplies and to need to stay here and guard the house. Once I get my gear I'll scout out the area around Sanctuary Hills and plan from there." He said, attempting to calm the robot who was one moment away from calling calling crusade for the Holy Land.

"Very well then sir, you'll be happy to know that no one has had access to the house since you left."

"Good, now go clear the other houses of anything dangerous and living, eh?"

"Right away, sir!" with that the slightly insane butler bot went to clear the area. Heading One of the remnants of his house, Ludwig took a moment to look around the living room, remembering the good times had in it. Before he could get too caught up in the memories, he walked into the burnt out area that was once his bedroom. He looked under the the skeletal remains of his bed and found what he had been looking for. A hermetically sealed safe about five foot by five foot, and embedded in the floor. Pushing the wooden scraps away and entering the code, he pulled out the clean pair of BDU's within and put them on. Under that was the ballistic and ablative plating and harness of his Cataphractii-Pattern airborne assault armor. Attaching the harness and plating in their proper order, he grabbed the helmet within and put it on. He booted up the HUD and targeting systems, and with a hiss the helmet sealed. The air processors kicked in and the crisp recycled air came through. Next he reached down and grabbed his Mark-III Lascarbine and its accompanying charge packs. In normal circumstances he would have been separated from his weapons and armor when he went on leave; however, the dire situation and mass paranoia brought on by the war had made some of the regulations disappear. It was a part of the government's fast reaction plan to a potential invasion of U.S. soil. Finally, he grabbed something he probably wouldn't need for quite some time, his Grav-Chute. The Aquila-Pattern Grav-Chute had become standard issue in 2067 when the Gravity manipulation technology was perfected. It worked by cancelling most of the users momentum and the quick burn jets took care of the rest of it. He doubted he would be jumping out of planes any time soon, but it would help if he had to get off a building fast.

Getting up, he made his way to the front of the house. If he was going to have any luck finding his daughter, he'd need a base of operations. Sanctuary was situated in a small canyon on the north side of the small river that ran through the area. The lack of alternate routes into the community made the place defensible, and the large amount of available lumber made the fortification process somewhat easier. Thinking more about it, he gathered some of the fallen logs and made a makeshift barricade around his house. About two hours later he sat down and drank some of the water he had placed in a canteen from the Vault. Resting a moment on the side of the house, he stood up and made his way to the bridge leading out of the neighbourhood. He crossed the bridge after telling Codsworth to guard the area.

Once across the decrepit bridge, he noticed a dead man dressed in ragged leathers and with a crowbar in his dead hand. Further investigation revealed a mangy feral dog that was lying nearby to be the cause of death. Moving on, he walked up the road to the coolant station. When the rocket of the station came into view he heard talking. He moved to the shrubbery near the road and listened in on the grubby looking figures moving up the road.

"Are you fucking sure this place has anyfucking thing of value? The place isn't even lived in, I signed up to kill pussy ass farmers and loot their defiled corpses, not scavenge like piece of shit scavvers" The one on point complained.

"Yeah it fucking does, Jimmy looked in on the fuckin place last week. There's a shiny ass robot floatin round down there. We sell that thing, and we'll have enough caps for years of boos and bitches." The appear leader said.

"Alright, fine, but If this turns out to be a bust, I'll skin you the fuck alive and wear you as a coat" pointman promised.

'Raiders of some sort, not very organised and lightly armed with crude pipe weapons. Five in total, wearing rags with pieces of scrap attached. Hmm, what to do' he thought. Deciding to flank them he slowly crept around the bushes, careful to watch where he stepped. He came to a stop directly behind and to the left side of the road, and aimed at the back of the rearguard. Sighting in and adjusting the power of the carbine to max, he slowly squeezed the trigger. With a flash of ruby colored light, the beam cut through the scrap armor around the raider's torso and flash fried his entrails. With a pained scream, he fell to the ground and the other four turned and started blindly firing into the general area he was in. He ducked into the ditch and returned fire. .32 caliber rounds peppered the ground in front of the ditch while scarlet beams lanced forth from the Carbine. The raider on the left was hit in the head and vaporized. A bullet from the leader hit the plate on his shoulder and was stopped with some ease. Turning his attention to said leader he put another beam through his face and fired at the final two. With the flick of a switch the carbine went from semi-automatic to full beam spread. The deluge of fire turned one of the remaining raiders to ash.

"Fuck this shit, and fuck Jimmy, I'm getting the fuck out of here" the former pointman said. The raider sprinted past his vantage point and ran back the way the group came. With the possibility of further raids increasing, Ludwig opted to follow the raider to his base camp and wipe the bastards out. With this in mind, he followed the craven raider to the ruins of Concord


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig followed at a slow pace, his footsteps muffled by his boots. The raider would glance back every once in awhile and couldn't seem to notice him. When they approached the outskirts of Concord he heard gunfire. The raiders were in some sort of fight with another faction, one that seemed to have access to Laser weapons if the sound of a distorted Las-blast was anything to go by. It seemed that the Laser using faction was vastly outnumbered by the scum of the wastes. Two Las-blasts turned to one as the Raiders killed the second wastelander. Before the raider he was following could meet up with his fellows he put a ruby lance through his head. The raider fell to the ground in a heap without a face. Deciding to intervene on the wastelanders behalf, he crept to the burned out ruins of the old Stop n' Shop and took a position on a pile of rubble that gave him a clear look over the battlefield.

* * *

Spleensplitter was having the time of his life! They had hunted down and slaughtered these pathetic 'Minutemen' one by one. They made such glorious sounds to his drug addled ears as he tore them apart with his bare hands. Such was life under Grimhide Skullsplitter. To raid uninhibited to their hearts content, and to take the skulls of the weak and there enemies as trophies. 'I'm going to gouge out that smug pricks eyes and fuck the holes.' Incidentally, these were the last thoughts of the Skullsplitter, as a beam of scarlet red blasted through his sternum and flash boiled his entrails. Spleensplitter died screaming, an ignoble death for an ignoble animal. With the death of the hulking slab of meat that was the Skullsplitter, the gang quickly realized that they were surrounded. Five of the ten remaining Raiders turned and began firing at the storefront.

"Kill that sack of shit now boys! The slimeball that brings me the head can do what he wants to the body!" screamed Gristle, the boss of this particular group.

Of course, screaming while standing out in the open is not conducive to one's health. As Gristle was about to duck back into cover, a distorted beam of red came from the balcony of the Museum and vaporized his head.

"The boss is dead! I'm the boss now!" shouted a particularly ugly man at the front of the 'pack'.

"Fuck off! I'm the boss!" shouted back another before he smashed in the head of the first shouter. From there the gang descended into anarchy, the various scum slaughtering each other. Until there was only one left.

"Haha! Last one fucking standing! I'm the fucking boss n-" he was cut off by knife through the throat.

Ludwig retrieved his knife from the man's throat, wiping it off on his soiled trousers, and called up to the man on the balcony.

"Hey up there! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot stanger, now get in here before the rest of the gang show up." The mystery man advised.

Deciding to head his advice, Ludwig made his way into the door of the Museum and scaled the decrepit remnants of the staircase. He advanced carefully through the broken hallways and made his way to the office above the main hall. Opening the door, he came face to face with a man dressed the regalia of the stereotypical Colonial Militiaman.

"Hey there, the name's Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minuteman." came the smooth voice of the stranger from the balcony. "Thanks for the help, we would have dust if it weren't for you" the gratitude was clear in his voice.

"Ludwig Weiss, United States Army. Glad I can help. Now, you said something about more raiders on their way?" he replied.

"United States Army? Are you from Fort Devon? I hear they claim descent from the old army. Use the ranking structure and everything."

"No, i'm from Bavaria originally. My family moved here from Munich."

"Germany? Wow, I'm surprised you were able to make that trip. Shipping from Europe is rare." came the awed response from Preston.

"Indeed, not that I don't enjoy this conversation, but what about those other raiders?"

"Right, what we killed was just a scouting party. The main force, some fifty men, is on their way now. We have a plan, but we've hit a snag. Sturgis, full him in."

From the side came a page out of the 50's, Pompadour, shades, and leather jacket. Indeed this Sturgis was the picture of the greaser. "Hey there, nice to meet you." he said, shaking his hand. "Now, i'm sure you saw the chopper that crashed into the roof?" at a nod he continued "Well, there's a suit of old T-45d power armor up there. But the fusion core is burned out, and the only one around is in the locked generator room downstairs, so if you could-"

"No need, fusion cores are only for emergency power, if you know what you're doing you can turn the suits main power on. I can do that, but I won't be able to pilot the armor. To even wear the stuff you need lengthy training. I was never rated for it, only for rudimentary repairs. Though if we seal the main door and keep the high ground we should be able to hold them off conventionally." he said, interrupting Sturgis and putting a damper on their mood.

"Damn, I'm running low on fusion cells for my musket, i'm not sure how useful I'll be beyond the first few minutes." Preston lamented.

"It's fine, simply take shots at the higher ranked raiders. If we can set up a similar situation as the last one, then we won't have to worry about them for too long.

" Sounds like a plan, you should still move to the roof that the chopper is on, however. It will provide better cover than the balcony."

With this plan in mind, Ludwig made his way to the roof. Once there he passed the burned out hulk of the U-239 Eagle transport helicopter and set himself up at the ledge of the building. After waiting about an hour there came the sound of the raider band. Their banner of a split skull being held aloft by a skinny runt of a man next to an eight foot tall monstrosity. His face was mangled with scars from blade and gun. He wore no shirt or armor, and his fleshy chest was bulging outward in near grotesque ways. In his hands he held a crude pole-axe made from scrap. The 'Skullsplitter' as it were. He had no nose, in its place was a crude metal effigy of a skull welded to his flesh, and eyes were as black as the void. He called out to his men, his voice booming.

"Alright you shitstains! Come out now and I will give you a quick death. Resist and I will feed you to the Wretched!" he boomed.

The Wretched were the Skullsplitter's previous conquests. Men and Women taken from outlying settlements and tortured and starved. Before forcing them to feast on the flesh of their fellows, until they begin to enjoy and crave it. Eventually descending into madness, and caged for use as attack dogs.

A cage was dragged along by slaves. Inside were grotesque former men. Their limbs elongated and faces stained with the blood of their friends and families. They howled in the night, baying for the blood of Preston and his wards. In reply to his ultimatum, Preston fired his musket at a particularly ugly man at the front of the Raider's lines. His head disappeared in flash, and his body crumpled to the ground.

"Fine, Skullsplitters! Charge an' bring me their 'eads!" Grimhide bellowed.

* * *

 **Hello, people of the Interwebs. I return from the grave! Now here you see, that I have added some more things. Indeed, it shall be as such for much of the story. Due to the nature of Fallout, I will be mostly focused on the Main questline with certain side quests.**

 **Now, any suggestions are appreciated. I am always looking to improve my writing and would be glad to give many an internet cookie to any who are willing to give suggestions.**


End file.
